La vie est une surprise 2
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Voici la suite de mon OS "La vie est une surprise" . Que s'est- il passé exactement lorsque Ginny est venue demander de l'aide à Harry ? Comment ont réagi Harry et Drago lorsqu'elle a frappé à leur porte la nuit où elle a fui son compagnon violent ?


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire de Harry Ginny et Drago._

 _J'espère que cela répondra à vos attente._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Luma-az. Merci Miss pour ton travail et ton aide!_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

On tambourinait à la porte.

Drago alla ouvrir. C'était Ginny

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Weasley ?

(La cadette de cette grande famille avait du mal à admettre la fin de son histoire avec le survivant, elle et Drago se disputaient très souvent.) Il poursuivit :

\- Tu vas donc jamais nous…

La fin de la phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge… Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas il avait pris la jeune femme par les poignets. il se figea.

Ils étaient couverts de bleus !

L'ancien serpentard lâcha immédiatement la rouquine et recula d'un pas effrayé. Ginny, le regard vide, hébétée, s'écroula le long du mur, laissa sa tête tomber entre dans ses genoux et éclata en sanglots. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance, puis se ravisant, Drago s'agenouilla devant elle et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je… Il ne faut pas rester là… dehors… Tu veux bien rentrer? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus calme possible, avant de se relever

Elle le regarda et prit timidement la main que le blond lui tendait sans bouger, puis se releva à son tour et se laissa guider et assoir sur le canapé du salon.

Harry arriva dans la pièce sur ces entrefaites et fut instantanément attiré dans la cuisine par son compagnon sans avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir la jeune femme.

\- Drago ? Que se passe t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

Le blond lança un signe de tête vers le salon…

\- Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son petit ami lui coupait la parole

\- Ses poignets Harry ! Ses poignets… haleta Drago, elle… les bleus … les mêmes que ceux de ma mère!

\- Quoi !

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Harry ?!

\- Oui je sais… que…

\- Il faut le retrouver ! Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord mais pas ce soir. Avant, il faut s'occuper de Ginny on ne peut pas la laisser seule, viens tu dois lui parler.

\- Moi ? Mais…

\- Oui toi.

\- Non. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est… enfin…

\- Justement ! Tu es le seul à avoir une idée de ce qu'elle ressent, de ce qui se passe dans sa tête, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, dire ou pas… En plus tu es médicomage !

\- O…Ok heu… alors euh… Il respira un grand coup. Pour lui parler… toujours se mettre en face d'elle, les mains bien visibles, et euh… toujours lui demander son accord pour s'approcher ou la toucher ! Et surtout pas de gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer ! se récita t-il

\- D'accord l'encouragea Harry

Il retourna auprès de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle semblait partie dans une autre dimension, elle avait toujours le regard aussi vide, elle tremblait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il se positionna sur le fauteuil en face du canapé les mains posées sur chacun des bras de tissu.

\- Gin', commença t-il, utilisant son surnom pour la mettre en confiance, C'est moi Drago, je vais venir m'assoir à côté de toi, je vais poser mes mains sur tes épaules tu veux bien ?

Ginny opina et le jeune homme se déplaça jusqu'à elle l'enlaçant par les épaules. Elle se laissa aller sur son torse comprenant qu'il ne voulait aucun mal.

Elle dodelinait de la tête et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls

\- Tu peux t'endormir si tu veux, je ne bouges pas, et si tu t'endors, demain tu te réveilleras dans la maison de Harry, dans la chambre d'amis de Harry, je t'aurais simplement portée et déposée dans le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures et de m'en aller, sans rien faire d'autre… d'accord ?

Harry entra doucement dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait observé son compagnon depuis la cuisine et admirait la tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers celle qui lui menait pourtant la vie dure depuis leur mise en couple trois ans auparavant.

\- Gin', reprit Drago, Harry est là et tous les deux on va veiller sur toi.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

\- Evidemment, ajouta le blond, et si tu ne veux pas tu en a aussi parfaitement le droit. Nous ne te forcerons à rien.

Sur ces mots la jolie rousse se laissa aller et s'endormit puisque sans savoir pourquoi, elle faisait confiance à cette voix…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut quelques difficultés à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait puis… la voix lui revint… cette voix qui lui avait parlé doucement pour la faire rentrer, asseoir, qui l'avait enlacée, qui lui avait dit où elle se trouverait à son réveil. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drago endormi dans le couloir.

Elle étira ses lèvres dans une maigre tentative de sourire, puis descendit à la cuisine.

Harry préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour !

\- 'jour, répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, j'ai eu pire… Merci de m'accueillir

\- Salut, dit une voix venant du couloir.

Elle se figea… cette voix… La voix salvatrice…

\- Malfoy ? demanda t-elle tristement ? C'était toi ? Hier soir, c'est bien toi qui m'as parlé n'est ce pas ?

\- Absolument ! répondit Harry!

\- Depuis quand te brutalise t-il ? demanda Drago de but en blanc.

\- Chéri ! s'indigna Harry.

\- Quoi, il faudra bien aborder le sujet ! Et puis je sais ce que je fais je te rappelle !

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait y aller en douceur !

\- Hum, ouais ben tant pis.

Sur ces mots il s'était un peu approché d'elle.

\- Tu me laisses relever tes manches et ton t-shirt ? Pour regarder les marques. En tant que médicomage.

Elle se laissa faire après qu'il ait apprivoisé son mouvement de recul… sur ses poignets, il y avait non seulement des bleus mais également des traces de coupures à peine remises et mal soignées, des blessures qui manqueraient la peau de Ginny à vie.

\- C'est moi, je suis maladroite ces dernier temps… bredouilla t'elle… c'est ma faute…

\- NON ! éructa t-il Ne dis jamais ça, ce n'est surement pas ta faute, reprit-il plus posément en l'ayant vu s'effrayer, tu es une victime, celui qui doit avoir honte c'est lui ! Pas toi ! Les hommes qui battent les femmes sont des lâches !

\- Co… Comment tu as su ? bégaya Ginny honteuse…

\- Je… euh… C'est les bleus sur tes poignets qui euh… Mon père était violent et ma mère... avait les mêmes bleus… avoua t-il.

\- Oh…

\- Ginny, tu dois te battre ! Ne le laisse pas te détruire !

\- Vous m'aiderez ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ?

Ginny soupira de soulagement, et Drago desserra les poings qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé. La bataille ne s'annonçait pas forcément des plus faciles mais il était persuadé que Ginny allait se battre et si elle flanchait, ils seraient là…

Tous les trois sourirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Au bout de trois semaines, avec les bons soins des garçons, la jolie rousse reprit goût au sourire et aux sorties…

Un an plus tard, elle était remise, son bourreau purgeait sa peine à Askaban et elle vivait toujours… Dans la chambre d'amis d'Harry et de son médicomage à la voix d'or…

Fin

* * *

 _Alors? Quel est votre avis?_

 _Ca vaut une review non? Que ce soit en bien ou en mal..._

 _Comme à chaque fois je répondrai à chacun de vos commentaires._

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
